I Count My Days
by Butterscotch Bun
Summary: Cloud, one of Corrin(m) and Kamui's(f) dear friends, has just been in a horrible accident and is on life support, possibly for the rest of his life. Cloud has appointed the twins the people who pulls the plug for his Do Not Resuscitate order.
1. The Message

**Cloud, one of Corrin(m) and Kamui's(f) dear friends has just been in a horrible accident and is on life support, possibly for the rest of his life. Cloud has appointed the twins the people who pulls the plug for his Do Not Resuscitate order.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SSB.**

"It's quite a beautiful day," Peach commented as she walked out to the backyard with a silver tray of baked goods. She placed the tray on the table in the garden where Zelda and Samus were sitting. Samus looked up at the sky with a bit of a slanted smile.

"I guess, but what's so great about it," she said, bluntly. Zelda raised an eyebrow towards Samus.

"What do you mean," Zelda asked her.

"It's just the sky with a couple of clouds…" She placed her hand over her face shielding herself from the sun's harmful rays. "Not to mention sunburn."

"Now now. Let's not be like that," Peach said. She grabbed the pink thongs placed on the table and used them to grab one of the baked goods and placed it on the fancy white plate on front of Samus. Samus nodded and grabbed the treat with hand and sung her teeth into it. "We should be grateful for the clouds in the sky. I mean it shields us from the sun. People are way too obsessed with tanning so it teaches them a lesson."

"Peach, shut the fuck up!" Samus rolled her eyes as she scarfed the whole treat down. "You're obsessed with tanning! You own a tanning salon remember?" Peach pointed at herself innocently as if she was in the wrong.

"Me? Haha, no~!" She seated herself in between the girls and took a sip of her tea. "I only go like once a month."

"Liar."

"Girls, let's calm down," Zelda said a bit worried.

"I'm only trying to put this list in her place." Samus crossed her arms and huffed.

"I'm no liar, I promise."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Zelda, Samus and Peach stopped talking and brought their attention the the person who was before them.

"Kamui? What are you doing…" Zelda glanced at her outfit with a look of disapproval. "and what are you wearing? Isn't it a bit too...to be…" Kamui glanced down at herself.

"Oh. I'm about to go play a bit of ball with the boys," she said. She adjusted the white waistband on her white Nike Hyper Elite shorts. "I was feeling a bit bored."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Of course…" Kamui glanced up at the sky and grinned. "Hey, there's no clouds in the sky! Perfect day to play ball!" The girls all looked up and noticed all the clouds were gone and smiled along with their dragon friend.

"You're right," Samus said. "Maybe I'll join a round or two of basketball."

"If so, you're on my team!"

"But isn't basketball for guys," Peach said, curiously.

"Uh, no! It's for girls, too!"

"Yeah, Peach! We play the same sports!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"Guys, calm down!"

 **. . .**

"...I see… How bad is it? ...I understand…" He glanced at the picture frame on his desk. "Take care." He put his phone down and sighed. He slowly placed his hand the red button that was placed next to a microphone. "Can Corrin please come to the office? I repeat: can Corrin please come to the office? Thank you." Mario slowly released his finger of the red button. The door slowly opened up, squeaking loudly as it was opened up all the way. A boy wearing a white oversized sweatshirt and blue ripped jeans stood up the doorway. He was a bit suspicious when the lights in the room were turned off and nothing but sunlight seeping from blinds illuminated part of the office.

"Mario, you called," Corrin said, slowly. Mario looked up at Corrin with a stern face.

"What are you still doing standing there? Come on in," Mario said. Corrin nodded as he closed the door. He made his way to one of the available seats in front of Mario and sat on it. "Corrin…"

"What is it? Are you OK?" He was feeling anxious at this point seeing how Mario only said his name and nothing else. His hands were folded on the desk and his eyes were average away from him.

"Corrin… I want you to know that you're the first person I'm saying this to."

"..." He bit his lip and nodded slowly.

"You promise you won't tell anybody. Not even your sister. I will tell her later."

"Just tell me. I won't-"

"Are you sure you won't have a breakdown after I tell you the news? You promise not to throw a tantrum?" Corrin was a bit taken back from what he just said to him. His mouth was hung open just a bit and his eyes were a widened. Mario just smirked seeing his reaction. "I knew it. It's OK. I'm sorry I told you-"

"No! Please tell me! I want to know!" Corrin's hands were shaking violently as he pressed them down his thighs. Mario noticed from him, but still decided to tell him.

"Corrin, what I will tell you is something no one else shall hear unless it's from my mouth. I will know because I'm telling you this first." Corrin nodded. His face started to heat up and his heart rate speed increased. When he exhaled, it came it shaky like raindrops. "...you remember how Cloud went went on a trip back to his hometown?"

"Ah, yes!" He answered rather quickly. "He went to Midgar to visit a friend, Tifa! Right?"

"Yes."

"Is he back!? Please tell me it's true!"

"Not quite." Mario bit part of his lower lip. then released it. He stood up from his black leather chair and walked over to the blinds. He propped them open just a bit so that sunlight was on his face. "Cloud… Cloud is-"

 **. . .**

Kamui and Samus finished up their game of basketball with the boys: Ike, Roy, Link and Shulk. Kamui sat in the middle of the court with a white towel dropped across her neck and a Gatorade water bottle in her right hand. She had her head down as she was breathing heavily. Roy bent down and patted her back roughly.

"Great...game," Roy said with a smile. Kamui looked up at him and grinned.

"Yeah, that felt great."

"Let's go to In & Out or something," Samus said. She had the basketball placed under her arm. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, let's go!" Ike agreed.

"Sounds good to me," Shulk said. "After playing hard, I could really could use something to eat."

"Agreed," Kamui said. Roy gave her a helping hand so she could get back up on her feet.

 **. . .**

"...and he's on life support. That was what happened Corrin…" It was quiet for a while. So quiet you would be able to hear a pin drop. He had waited for something…anything from Corrin's mouth, but Mario smirked to himself, not hearing anything from Corrin. He thought he must've taken this well and understood what happened.

"...I under...stand…" Corrin stuttered.

"Thank you. I knew you would." Mario looked at Corrin who was frozen solid in his chair. His eyes were more wide than before and his breathing patterns were loud enough to hear.

"Lyn…" A woman with long green haired tied into a high ponytail appeared before Mario on one knee.

"What is it," she asked him in a polite tone.

"Could you escort Corrin out? He's in a bit of shock…" Lyn got up and glanced back at Corrin who was trembling in the chair. She walked over to Corrin and helped him get on his feet. She felt an ice block touch her hand. Looking down, she saw it was Corrin's hand squeezing onto her own.

"Got it. Corrin, let's go." She led him out of the office. Once they were out, he let go of her hand and started to walk away from her. Lyn could only watch not sure if what even happened to make the young lad so depressed. While Corrin was walking, he bumped into something rather someone. He didn't even bother to look up. He was about to walk past them, but the person placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not even going to go apologize?"

"..."

"Hey!" Corrin looked up the man seeing it was Ike. "Woah…" Ike backed up a bit, startled not expecting to see a facial expression expressed from him.

"Corrin! What happened to you!? You like as if someone has died," Kamui said, concerned. He flinched a bit from what she had said. He looked at his sister with a strained face. At this point, she wanted to know what was going on and what caused him to look depressed.

"N-n-n-nothing...at all," Corrin stuttered. "...w-we c-c-can chat...later." He walked past the group proceeding upstairs. They all looked at Corrin strangely.

"That's the first time I've seen him look…" Samus said, baffled.

"Sad," Roy finished. He looked at Kamui and asked her if she knew anything. She just shook her head and said she was going to check on him. She quickly chased after her brother who was trotting up the stairs with no life in his steps.

"Corrin!" Kamui called out. He didn't even bother to stop on the staircase. "Corrin!" She finally got up to where he was and asked if he was fine. He nodded his head and tried to walk past her, but she placed her hand on his shoulder preventing him from moving any further. "Tell me what's wrong! I'm worried."

"..."

"Corrin!"

"..." He looked up at her with a bitter face she had never seen him wear before. "...if I am to tell you right now, it would grieve me even more…"

"You're not making any sense. Please just tell me! You can trust me!"

"...this...I just can't. I wouldn't dare let you bare a heavy stone in your heart. When the time comes…" He grabbed her hand and took it off her shoulder and then continued to walk upstairs. She was just in shock of practically everything. He didn't even act like himself. Something was up.

"Corrin! Please tell me!"

"I can't do that!" he yelled back at her with frustration. He gasped knowing he just yelled at her and seeing the shock look on her face, he knew she was deeply hurt by his action. Corrin brought his hands over his mouth and just shook his head. "I'm...I'm so sorry!"

"Wait! Corrin!" He took off from the stairs and didn't even bother to look back. She could only watch him. "Why was he like that?"

 **End of Chapter 001**


	2. He's Been Crying

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSB.**

Faint… Faint whimpers filled Kamui's night as she tried to enter to realm of slumber. Her brother was very restless and wouldn't stop weeping. She wanted to yell at him and ask him what was wrong, but she remembered what happened earlier and didn't want to upset him even more. When morning came, she quickly awoke from her sleep and noticed Corrin's absence. This made her a bit suspicious. Kamui got out of her bed quickly and ran out the door and bumped into someone, falling on her butt. She looked up and saw Zelda standing there in her lavender nightgown.

"Zelda," Kamui questioned as the Hylian helped her up. "What brings you here?" Zelda stroked the back of her head sheepishly.

"I was wondering if you… if…"

"If?"

"...if you would accompany me along with some of the other girls to the movies…"

"Why so nervous? It's just us girls."

"Some guys are coming, too."

"...is Corrin going?"

"Uh...I was about to ask him, but he told me not to talk to him. He looked melancholic." Kamui knew something was up. Her brother never sheds tears for no reason and for a fact, he rarely cries. The only time he actually cried was when their mother from Hoshido died and that was about it. Other than that, something was wrong.

"I see… Well, I'll see you later. Got something to do."

"Of course!" Kamui brushed past her shoulder and ran downstairs quickly. She saw a few Smashers lounging in the living room watching TV with a cup of coffee and that was about it. She decided to ask a few of them if they knew where Corrin went. Shulk said that he heard that Corrin wanted to grow some roses on his own even though there was a lot in the backyard already. She thanked him and went to the backyard. Near the large shed was Corrin wearing black overalls, a large floppy sun hat. He was a carrying a metal bucket in his hands and there was a couple of basic tools laying on the side of the shed.

"What is he…" Kamui trailed off seeing his face. It was lifeless, but his tears had humanity. "Corrin…" He walked over to an empty dirt bed and faced it.

"Maybe if I put some life here... it won't be as sad…" Corrin spoke.

"CORRIN! WHAT THE HELL!" Corrin dropped the bucket in utter horrification. She ran towards him, worried then stopped right in front of him. "What was that all about?"

"..."

"Tell me! Now! I'm your sister! Why were you crying!?"

"..." He looked away from her face, but she brought it back up with her hand. "Now tell me," she demanded in a stern tone with hints of frustration.

"...no…" he whispered in a voice filled with sorrow.

"Wha…? Tell me." The harshness in her voice started to become more visible and clear.

"..."

"I said, "tell me"." She tightened the fist in her hand and gritted her teeth.

"...I said no-!" She raised her hand against his face and slammed him straight across in the check. Nearby birds in the distance started to scatter and fly into the sky. Kamui puffed loudly as she glared at him. Corrin looked unfazed still even despite getting smacked in the face with a red hand print as evidence.

"Kamui!" She looked back and saw Peach standing by the backyard sliding doors, shocked. She was wearing her white sun dress and large floppy hat and had gardening gloves on. "Why did raise a hand against your brother?" Peach demanded.

"Because he won't tell me what's wrong!" Kamui pointed out, frustrated. "He's been crying all night last night and now he looks completely dead! He won't say jack shit!"

"You should be ashamed, young lady!" Peach ran over to the twins quickly and stood right in between them. "Never pressure anyone unless they want to tell you!"

"But he-!"

"You're so insensitive! That's why I hate you," Corrin cried at his sister, finally speaking up.

"What do you-" Kamui stopped seeing how hurt her brother looked. The pained look on his face, the vast bubbly tears. Peach didn't even know what to say at the moment. She didn't even know what had happened to Corrin, so she couldn't say anything.

"I'm trying so hard not to cry, but just seeing your face makes it even harder!" Kamui was shamefaced. "It's not I don't want to tell you, it's just that I can't tell you! I love you the most out of everyone here, but some things we have to keep to ourselves!" That was then she realized what she had done and it was wrong of her to do.

"I'm so sorry, Corrin."

"Me, too." He wiped his tears away, but his eyes were swollen still. "I would like to be alone right now."

"I… I understand."

"...thanks." Corrin still looked pitiful at the time and the silence for very weird.

"I'll walk you to your room if you like," Peach offered, kindly.

"That's not needed, but thanks for the offer." He walked away from the girls and went back inside.

"I am truly worried about him, but…" Kamui trailed off not knowing what to say.

"If you love him, give him space. He's sensitive and you should know that."

"Yeah… I know… I know him better than anyone, yet I acted like a child."

 **. . .**

The group of teenagers ended up buying tickets for _If I Stay_. The boys didn't want to watch it, but most of the girls wanted to watch it. Roy, Ike and Link were ordering food, snacks and drinks that everyone wanted while Marth, Shulk, Pit and Robin went to secure seats in the theatre. The girls were in the bathroom freshening up their makeup.

Zelda who was putting some mascara on said, "what if I cry? Should I lean on Link's shoulder?" They all started to laugh loudly. Most of them agreed she should do it.

"What if Marth cries? Should he lean on Roy or Link's shoulder," Samus grinned, evilly.

"Um, for your information, Marth is a bottom!" Lucina scoffed as she her coushin to apply some powder on her nose.

"You lie!" Palutena smiled. "Everyone knows Marth is a top, especially with Roy!"

"Top!"

"Bottom!"

"Top!"

"Bottom!"

"Top!"

"Bottom!" While they were still screaming top and bottom, Reflet (Female Robin) asked Link and Pit.

"Well duh, it's obvious," Samus sighed. "I've seen those two and I can confirm that Link is a top, no doubts about it."

"But… if you were to give Pit alcohol…" Zelda trailed off then started to laugh.

"Why would you give a minor alcohol!"

"...then it would make him a drunk top!" While they were arguing about who was top and bottom, Kamui was applying some lip gloss to her pink lips then puckered them. Samus spotted her action from the corner of her eye and smirked.

"Kamui~!" Samus sang. "Who are those lips for? Marth?" That was when Palutena and Lucina stopped screaming top and bottom.

"They're devoted to Cloud, duh," Palutena said in a tone as if she knew everything. Lucina, Reflet and Zelda were shocked hearing this from the goddess's mouth thinking it was true while Kamui was trying deny such lies from Palutena's mouth.

"She's lying!" Kamui panicked. "She's a liar!"

"Then if Kamui does lay her against Marth's," Samus started off. "Then everyone here owes him 20 dollars."

"If she does seal her lips for Cloud," Palutena thought out loud. "Then I get 100 from everyone!"

"Wait, I'm going for Cloud!" Lucina yelled at Palutena not wanting to lose the bet against her.

"I have to go with Marth," Zelda said.

"Are underage boys like Pit an option," Reflet chimed in. That's when all the girls burst their mouths open with laughter. Kamui let out embarrassed laughter and tried to calm all the girls down, but nothing worked.

 **. . .**

During the movie, some people in the theatre were already crying along with the Smashers. Kamui was just focused on the movie not crying or saying a word. She was just astoned of what was happening. Getting into a car accident and was taken into the emergency room; she found it very interesting. She heard quiet sobbing, looking over to her left she saw Zelda fake crying and leaning against Link's shoulder. Link was just baffled while Zelda looked relaxed and joyful. Kamui then realized she was sitting in between Ike and Marth. Who was she gonna lean on if she "cried"? She felt a couple of stares on her and she knew the girls were waiting for her. She placed the popcorn bucket on Ike's lap and left her seat. They all watched her leave the theatre room.

Kamui was in the washroom staring at the mirror. She noticed her face was red and good thing it was dark so they couldn't see her red face. She tried to calm down a bit, but the thought of coming back and sitting next to them, waiting for everybody seeing who she was going to lean on… It was just too much for her.

"This sucks!" she cried, annoyed. "If only…" Her face went back to it's normal color realizing they didn't invite one vital person. She exited from the washroom and saw Lucina waiting for her. "Lucina?"

"You OK?" she asked her handing her a small handkerchief. Kamui thanked her for the rag as she used it to dab her face from the sweat. "We pressured you and that was wrong of us to do."

"Well, I feel a bit better now that you're apologizing… by the way Bayonetta didn't want to come?"

"She was busy. Also, if you're wondering about Cloud-"

"Who said I was wondering about Cloud!?"

"Uh…" Lucina noticed her face was starting to heat up and so she smirked. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Wha-!?"

"Cloud went on a trip to Midgar. Remember?"

"Oh yeah… I wondering when he's coming back."

"Me, too. Hey, let's get back."

"S-sure." Kamui handed Lucina her handkerchief back and they proceed to return to the movie.

 **End of Chapter**


	3. It's Raining

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSB.**

Kamui was in the indoor gym in her basketball clothes shooting some hoops. A couple of days had passed when she and slapped Corrin and went to the movies. She made sure to keep her distance from her brother to make him happy, but it was weird for her when they were together most of the time.

She bounced the ball on the ground for a while before shooting from the half court and making it swoosh in. She walked over to get the basketball then walked to the three pointer part of the court.

"Hey, girl." Kamui stopped dribbling. She didn't even dare look back. Samus came up to Kamui and took the ball from her hands and shot from where she was standing. The ball hit the rim before going in. "You're never here unless Corrin's with you."

"...yeah, I know. I don't want to hurt him anymore, but it hurts me not being able to help him… It's kinda funny in a way." The ball rolled and hit Kamui's shoes, stopping. She bent over to pick it up and aimed for the hoop. The ball hit the backboard before going in. "It's kinda of weird not being with him."

"Hmm…" Samus walked to the basketball and picked it up. "I don't think I would understand how you feel, but maybe you should talk to him. It's nearly been a week since you talked to him." Kamui shook her head.

"No, I want to wait for him to come to me. I might hurt him again if I do."

"I guess that makes sense."

 **. . .**

Corrin was once again in the garden continuing to grow the flower he couldn't when his sister slapped him. He couldn't blame her. He had a seed in his hand and dug up a small amount of dirt and placed it. He looked around his surroundings and saw a small bag of pebbles and fertilizer. Corrin dug his hand in the bag of rocks and grabbed a few small ones and carefully dumped them in. He then got a small amount of fertilizer and placed it and patted it carefully on the bed. Corrin grabbed his watering can and poured water over it hopefully life would be born.

"I didn't know you liked gardening." Corrin stood up and walked back into the shed to put the tools away and went back out seeing Robin standing in front of him with a vanilla ice cream cone and a chocolate one.

"I don't take it up as my hobby. That's something my younger sister enjoys…"

"I see. I won't pry and ask, but care to join me?"

"...will Cloud ever get to enjoy ice cream ever again?" Corrin mumbled to himself with a sad smile. Robin asked him what he just said but Corrin shook it off.

"So, do you want some?"

"...it doesn't hurt to try some."

 **. . .**

Both of the boys sat in one of the benches in the backyard eating their ice cream. Robin noticed Corrin touched his hand couldn't help but wonder why he looked so miserable.

"Corrin," Robin spoke up. "I just realized that it's been awhile since you actually hung out with someone and I guess I'm first."

"...!" Corrin smiled a little bit. "You're right…"

"I won't ask why you're not happy, but it would be really nice if you could smile again."

"That's something cannot do. I kinda lost my will to smile…"

"You just smiled, didn't you?"

"...I guess I did."

"I guess there's no hope in cheering you up, but at least I tried." Robin looked up at the sky and noticed how fast the clouds were moving. "Hey, look at the sky. The clouds are moving really fast today."

"My ice cream taste salty all of a sudden."

"Corrin…?" Robin saw Corrin and he was crying with a lifeless face even though his tears meant something. "Sorry! Did I say something?" He just shook his head.

"...not your fault!" Robin looked around nervously not knowing what to do at this point. He never really dealt with crying people in this place. He just placed his arm around Corrin's back.

"It's… It's OK to cry. I mean some of us just gotta let it go and I understand that-" He felt Corrin pressing his face against his jacket. He felt the tears soaking through his coat. Robin just sighed and rubbed his head.

 **. . .**

Kamui was lying on her bed in her room reading manga and snacking on some chips. While she was, she noticed the door opening and saw Corrin walking in with a small metal bucket in his hand. Kamui was about to get up, but he told her to stop.

"I'm OK now," Corrin said, still sounding depressed. She didn't want to believe him, but he wasn't crying so he was fine.

"If you say you are, then I believe you," Kamui said.

"...again, I want to apologize for being mean. I-"

"No it's my fault. I should've known better than to pry into personal business. But if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask me."

"Thank you." He walked over to his bed and sat on it. He placed the bucket on the ground. Kamui was about to go back to reading her manga, but couldn't help but to question the bucket in the room.

"I was thinking about going to the park and feed the birds there, but it's really cold."

"I'll go with you if you're alright with it."

"I'm fine. You can come."

"Hey, Corrin, is it me or did you lose weight? Is somebody calling you fat? I will fucking bash their skull into the ground till they're unrecognizable!"

"N-no! It's nothing. I haven't really been hungry lately. I must be coming down with something."

"Well, if you are, you need rest since this weather is no joke."

"Yeah…"

 **. . .**

Kamui was downstairs waiting for Corrin in the living room. She was wearing a large black parka with a fuzzy hood, a white sweater, black jeans and fuzzy boots. There on the couch was Lyn and Roy watching a TV show about cooking. Lyn was staring at her for a while before asking what she was doing.

"Oh, I'm going to the park with Corrin to feed some birds," Kamui answered. Lyn smiled hearing that.

"Well, that sounds nice," she said. "I heard he hasn't been feeling well lately. Do look out for him."

"I will." While they were taking, Corrin came downstairs wearing the same parka as his sister still carrying the same bucket. Kamui and Lyn stopped talking seeing that he was finally downstairs.

"Ready to go," Corrin said.

"Yeah. Bye, Lyn."

"Have a good afternoon."

 **. . .**

They were both sitting on the park bench throw bread crumbs in the park. Different types of birds quickly scattered in different directions to eat the food quickly.

"This is kinda fun," Kamui commented.

"...my first time doing this," Corrin said as he tossed some more.

"How come you wanted to do this so suddenly?"

"...I'm not sure. I just felt like it I guess."

"Hmm…" Kamui tossed the rest of the bread crumbs in her hand off into some random direction then stood up. "I'm gonna get some crepês. Want one?"

"...I'm not really hungry…" Kamui raised an eyebrow, confused. "Really?"

"Mm."

"If you say so." She skipped off the the stand in the park and ordered two crepês: one strawberry and one banana and blueberry. While she was waiting, she noticed that Corrin stopped feeding the birds even though he wanted to do it.

"Here you go," the man said holding two crêpes in different hands.

"Thank you." She ran over to the bench quickly and handed him the banana blueberry one. He very confused when he saw her holding two and handing one to him. "Here."

"B-but."

"Take it. Let's eat." He just took it and stares at it blankly. Kamui was about to take bite, but stopped mid way hearing his question.

"Hey, if a person is dead, it means they can't enjoy or do simple things, right?"

"Yeah…?" She took the crêpe away from her face and placed it near her lap. "Why?"

"No reason. It's just funny how something so simple like feeding birds is fun and some people can't even enjoy simple things and when that day comes when they die, there are some things they regret."

"What are you-?" Corrin stood up from the bench and placed the bucket on there and left without saying another word. "C-Corrin!?" She jogged after him to catch up. Once she did, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "What was that about? Death and simple things?"

"I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me or what I'm thinking."

"Yeah, sure. Lyn told me that you might be sick or something, so that could be why you're acting a bit crazy in the head."

"...that could be it."

"Let's go back home."

They were both waiting at a cross light and for the light to turn green so they could walk. Many cars and trucks were driving by fast and it was finally their turn to walk. Corrin and Kamui along with some other people. Kamui happened to see a speeding white truck coming their way and not stopping at the light. People were still walking and didn't even see the truck. She was starting to panic and that's when she noticed it was heading towards them.

"Corrin! Look out!" Kamui ran towards Corrin and shoved him out of the street and told the other side of the sidewalk. The crêpe in his hand flew up into the air and then splat on the street. When the pedestrians heard her scream, they too then noticed the large white truck and scrambled from the street as fast as they could. The vehicle ended up crashing into oncoming traffic causing a huge ruckus in the street. Kamui rubbed the back of her head. "Ah! Corrin are you…" Corrin was shaking violently with his eyes wide open as far as they possible could widen. He was mouthing something, but it was hard to tell what it was with all that shaking. "Corrin…" She got off the ground and then picked him up off the ground. He was still shaking. "Are you alright? The truck didn't hurt us."

"Th-th-th-! White truck!"

"Calm down, Corrin."

"N-n-no! It's the s-s-same wh-wh-white truck!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I must be going crazy! The world is full of coincidences!" He chuckled to himself maniacally.

"...what in the world. I'll bring you back home."

 **. . .**

The whole way back home, Corrin had his arms wrapped around Kamui's arms shaking it. She was very worried about him and wanted to know why he was extremely scared. Yeah sure the truck almost hit them, but they were fine. Unless…

She opened the front door with her key and went inside. There was nobody in sight and judging by the time, they were probably eating lunch right about now. She glanced at Corrin who was still shaking but didn't seem scared as much anymore.

"Corrin, you can let go. We're home now. It's safe." He slowly let go of her arm and brought his hands to himself.

"Hey, what's up, guys," Link said. He came up to them with a bag of chips. He looked at Corrin and noticed how pale he looked. "Uh, he is OK?"

"...we almost got hit by a truck today. It ran a red light and he must be in shock still."

"Oh… Sorry! He looks very sick…"

"Yeah. He hasn't been hungry lately."

"Strange. Usually when it's cold, food is the first thing I can think of." Link rested the palm of his hand against Corrin's forehead and noticed how hot it was. Link quickly pulled his hand away and yelled a bit. "He's really sick! He's burning!"

"Wha-!? Corrin!? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm not sick."

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Kamui," Link said in a hushed tone. "Calm down. Let's try to-"

"Bitch, don't tell me what to do! Now, Corrin! Why are sick?!"

"I'm not."

"Tell me!" She whined. "I'm begging you. What's going on?"

"I can't say anything!"

"Look! I'm done watching you suffer. Now tell me why you're acting strange?!"

"How would you feel if you were forced to keep secret? Huh!?" Kamui felt confused. What was he saying? "I don't want to say anything because I know you'll be the most hurt and here I am trying my best to hide the fact that Cloud is on life support!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! What?! Cloud on life what now?! What's going on?!"

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!"

"What's with all this yelling!?" The red plumber showed up before Link and the twins with a coffee mug. Kamui stopped looking at Corrin and glared at Mario.

"Hey, how come you never told me about Cloud on life support? What the fuck is going on?" Mario looked at Corrin who didn't even dare look at Mario. Mario sighed and told Kamui he would explain everything to Kamui. She just wanted him to hurry up with it. Link stood right next to her with his arms crossed. After he told her everything, she stood there shocked with her mouth gaping wide open.

"And that's what-"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, you bitch?!" She lunged at Mario, slamming him into the ground. Link quickly pulled Kamui off of Mario before things got ugly. "Cloud was in the hospital for months yet you were silent?! I will make sure you fucking regret this! Mark my words!" As she yelled, tears rolled down her face. "Let! Go of meee!" She started to squirm around while Link held her up. He decided it was best to bring her outside along with Corrin.

Link set Kamui down on the ground then crouched down eye level with her.

"Violence isn't going to solve anything," Link said. She was glaring away at some random object. Her eyes were red and her face was red as well. "In this case, it won't bring Cloud back."

"Cloud isn't dead! He's on Life Support!"

"Which…! Which means he has a chance of dying and you'll have to prepare yourself for that mentally."

"I'm not going to pull the fucking plug!"

"But think about it," Corrin spoke up. "I feel like it would be best to pull the plug… Cloud is probably suffering and would rather die than be here. If that's his dying wish, then it would be best to respect it."

"Corrin!" Kamui yelled at him. "What if Cloud gets signals the moment you pull it!? Wouldn't that be murder!?"

"...! I-I-I don't know… I haven't thought about it."

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down!" Link sighed. "Look, you two need to decide on what you want to with Cloud. You hold his life in your hands."

"If you put it like that…" Kamui started to hiccup. She covered her hands with her face and started to sob.

"I know you love him, but wouldn't it be best to end him from his suffering?"

"That's like murder!" She ran away from both of the boys and out on the street.

"Sister!" Corrin yelled. It didn't stop her from running.

 **End of Chapter 003**


End file.
